Easy To Love
by Melville22000
Summary: Buffy and Tara, immediately following the fade-to-black of Season 6's "Dead Things."


Title -Easy To Love

Author - Melville22000

Rating - NC17

Fandom - Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Codes - FF, consensual, romantic

Pairing - Buffy/Tara

Spoilers - Through 'Dead Things,' Season 6

Disclaimer - It's Joss Whedon's world, the rest of us just write in it.

Author's note - This takes place immediately following the fade-to-black at the end of 'Dead Things.' The only thing I've changed is that it takes place in Buffy's bedroom rather than the Summers living room. Otherwise I'm a stickler for Canon, and I like to think that this is what took place after we left, or at least it could have.

--

Tara's heart ached at the sight of Buffy's pain. She'd seen suffering more than a few times in her life, and gone through it herself more than once, but nothing so terrible as this. Buffy seemed to be refusing hope, refusing consolation, but all Tara could think of was to console her.

Gently she reached down and pulled the sobbing Buffy up beside her. She wrapped her arms around her and the smaller girl frantically clung to her in return, burying her face in Tara's shoulder as she continued to cry.

"Shhh, it's all right," whispered Tara. "Everything's going to be all right."

After a few minutes, she could feel Buffy's sobs begin to subside, but she continued to cling to her. Tara looked down and slowly lifted Buffy's face off her shoulder. Again, the agonized expression there left her heart-struck. She bent down and, as if comforting a sick child, gently kissed Buffy on the forehead, then on each wet eyelid. Then, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, softly kissed her lips.

--

Buffy's eyes fluttered open at the unexpected sensation. Tara's face looked uncertain. She began to pull away, but Buffy stopped her.

"No...Tara...it's alright," she whispered, pulling her close again.

"Buffy...I don't want to...I mean, if you..."

"It's alright," Buffy repeated, looking up into her eyes. Tara was so warm and good, she thought. Tara could never hurt her.

"Tara, I don't want to use you."

Tara stopped her. "You're not using me." She touched Buffy's cheek. "Sweetie, you couldn't use anyone."

Slowly Buffy moved her face to Tara's, kissing her gently. Tara's lips were so full, thought Buffy, so soft. She had never kissed such soft lips before. She closed her eyes as she felt Tara kiss her over and over, on her mouth, her neck, her shoulders. She could feel Tara's hands as she slowly undressed her, gently caressing her breasts, her back, her ass. She could feel Tara's body, naked too now, as she pressed against her, the full soft breasts nestled with her own. Tara's hand was between her legs now, the fingers like silk as they traced her pussy lips over and over, the thumb finding her excited clit, gently massaging it. One finger slipped inside her and Buffy gasped with pleasure, beginning to press back, but Tara whispered, "No, let me." Buffy stopped, letting Tara's delicious caresses do their magic, bringing her closer and closer to the edge, until she could stand it no longer and let her orgasm thrill through her.

Bodies still pressed together, they fell back onto the bed. Buffy looked up at Tara, who smiled back. She dropped her head onto Tara's shoulder and they laid silent together for a long while, their naked bodies wrapped around each other. Buffy struggled to recognize the feeling inside her. It had been so long since she's felt so ... what was it ...?

"You O.K.?" said Tara.

"Mm-hm," said Buffy. "I feel ... happy." She smiled. "It's been such a long time I wasn't sure that's what it was. But that's it. I'm happy."

"I'm glad," said Tara, reaching over to stroke Buffy's hair.

Buffy snuggled closer. "That feels nice," she said dreamily. "I'm glad you're here with me, Tara. It's almost like having my mom with me."

Buffy froze, aghast as she realized what she'd said sounded like. She released Tara, fell onto her back and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh, God," she groaned, "If there's a list of things you don't say to the person who just made love to you, that's got to be Number One!"

Tara laughed. "It's O.K.," she said. "I knew what you meant."

"It's that you make me feel so safe and warm and good," said Buffy.

"I know. You don't have to apologize. Besides, it's a compliment. Your mom was _hot_!"

"Tara!"

"She _was_! I would have gone for her in a second. Beautiful and sexy. And warm and good. And filled with love." Tara turned her head and looked into Buffy's eyes. "She was just like you. Very easy to love."

Buffy gazed back at her and tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. Instead she pulled Tara to her, kissing her deeply and ardently this time, her hands roving urgently down her body, feeling the soft flesh of her full breasts, her smooth belly. Buffy had never touched a girl before like this, but when she reached her pussy she remembered how Tara had touched her, wanted to give her that same sweet bliss. Kissing her over and over, she eagerly caressed her pussy lips and clit, then pushed a finger deep inside, pumping in and out, in and out. Tara gasped, then groaned. She pressed herself tightly against Buffy, and Buffy felt her lovely body stiffen and shake as the orgasm rippled through her. She had never felt anything quite so wonderful.

--

Their bodies collapsed together again, laying like that a long silent time before Tara realized that Buffy had fallen asleep. Carefully Tara untangled herself. She tried to make herself think clearly, but it wouldn't work. All she could think of was the excitement shining out of Buffy's eyes, the passion and adoration of her touch ... Oh, God, she thought, recognizing the symptoms, I'm not ready for this. She had been so alone since leaving Willow, but now, to to feel all this warmth and need and love rushing against her, inside her ... she closed her eyes and felt an involuntary hot shiver run through her.

She looked down on Buffy and felt an overwhelming tenderness. Strange to think of The Slayer as small and helpless, she thought, so in need of love and protection. Stranger still to think that she could be the one to give them to her. She sank down beside her again and wrapped her arms around the sleeping Buffy, as if that alone could keep her always safe and loved.

--

Buffy woke to the soft sensation of warm skin against her. She lay still for a long while, savoring the feeling of Tara's sweet body pressed to hers. She gazed at Tara's face, so close to hers. So pretty, even in the morning, thought Buffy. Must be a witch thing. She inhaled the sweet scent of her. She even smells nice, thought Buffy. She wondered for a moment if that was a witch thing too, then decided it was a Tara thing. It would be wonderful to wake up like this every morning, she thought, feeling this warm and safe and loved, and for a few minutes she let herself believe it could be like that. "Reality sucks," she sighed, then leaned forward and gently kissed Tara's lips.

Tara smiled and her eyes reluctantly opened. "Good morning," she said. "How're you feeling?"

"Much better," said Buffy. "How are you?"

"Good. What time is it?"

"Late. Don't worry. Dawn and Willow have already left. Nobody's going to walk in on us."

Tara's smile faltered slightly. "I guess ... this ... us ... would be pretty hard to explain."

"Very hard. I've been trying to explain it to me and I can't come up with anything." Buffy smiled. "I guess we're not a very likely couple, are we?"

"I suppose there _are _some problems," said Tara.

"A few."

"Like, for example, my not having a penis, and lacking the ability to grow facial hair."

"I could work around that," said Buffy. "I mean, I've never really gone for the facial hair. But there are other things."

"Such as ...?"

"Such as, my best friend is still in love with you."

Tara looked down.

"And," continued Buffy, "You're still in love with her."

"W-Willow and I ..."

"...Will be together again someday," said Buffy, cupping Tara's chin so she had to look at her. "And when you are, I'm going to be very happy for you both. And I'm going to try very hard not to envy Willow."

Tara smiled and reddened. After all we did last night, thought Buffy, it takes that to make her blush.

They dressed quickly and in an oddly comfortable silence. Tara hesitated at the bedroom door. "Buffy, could you do something for me?"

"Anything." Tara hesitated again and Buffy quickly said "I'll never say a word about this to Willow. Or anyone. It was just between us."

Tara shook her head. "I know that. It's about what you told me last night. I don't know what you're going to do now. But, whatever it is, don't be too hard on Spike, okay?"

Buffy started. "Um, okay. But, why?"

"He can't help the way he is. What happened to him."

"Being a vampire?"

"Falling in love with you." Tara smiled. "I told you, it's a very easy thing to do." She kissed Buffy softly on her cheek, then was out the door.

Buffy turned and caught her reflection in the mirror. Easy to love, she'd said.

She heard the front door close and went to the window. She could see Tara glance back up at the window, smile, and wave goodbye. She watched as she walked down the street.

Easy to love, she'd said.

Definitely.

The End


End file.
